In a pinball game, a ball is propelled onto a playfield board which carries various targets. Points are awarded when these targets are struck by a ball. A spinning target assembly includes two posts and a platelike member rotatably mounted therebetween. When a ball strikes the member, it is caused to spin as the ball passes between the posts. Such a spinning target assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,082 which is assigned to the assignee of the present application.
The posts of prior art spinning target assemblies are fixed in place on the playfield board. It would add excitement in playing the pinball game to move the entire spinning target from time to time or continuously. But, that is not possible with prior art assemblies which are attached to the playfield board.